


What Can I Get Started For You?

by HeyK47



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyK47/pseuds/HeyK47
Summary: A mini-series from the reader's point of view where they meet various Avengers over the course of a year while working at a nearby coffee shop.This was inspired off of a tumblr post by Quellthefire. The post can be found here: http://quellthefire.tumblr.com/post/186749328917/the-avengers-and-their-starbucks-orders.





	1. Scott

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quellthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Scott orders an iced white mocha because he panicked the first time he went in and didn't know what to get. But he actually really likes it and refuses to try any other drinks now."

** Scott "Panic Intensifies" Lang**

It’s Mid-September when you first meet an actual Avenger. You’ve been working at the coffee shop for a year now and between your school schedule and other responsibilities, you were the only one who hadn’t met at least one Avenger in the two years since they’d moved into the old Stark Industries compound. Truth be told, you were always a little annoyed and a little jealous every time you clocked in and had to hear the latest story about which Avenger had been in since your last shift and how charming they were; so it was a huge moment for you when you finally got to meet one of Earth’s Greatest Heroes in person.

“Good Morning, what can I get for you?” You asked, smiling at the nervous looking man. He stared at the menu in mild panic and tapped his fingers against his leg.

“Uh…” He said anxiously. “I-I don’t know.”

“That’s okay. Take your time, I know the menu can be overwhelming.”

“Yeah, thanks.” He smiled at you and stepped to the side while you took the order of a retiree behind him.

“Any luck?” You asked, after carefully handing off the retiree’s drink and wishing her a good day.

“There’s just so many options.” The man groaned, wiping his hand over his face. “I feel like I need a degree just to figure this out.”

“Well,” You smiled. “It’s your lucky day. I happen to have a very prestigious degree in all things coffee from the highly accredited School of Corporate American Coffee Shops.” You joked. “So I’d be more than happy to help.”

“Sounds very prestigious.” The man chuckled, his nervousness seemingly eased by the joke.

“Thank you. It took me a whole ninety days to achieve. I’d say it’s one of my greatest accomplishments so far.” You laughed. “So let’s start with the easiest choices and work our way through. Okay?”

“Yeah. That sounds like a plan.” He smiled.

“Good. First off, hot or cold?”

“Cold.”

“Okay. Coffee, Tea, Milk, or Hot Chocolate?”

“Hot Milk? Who would drink hot milk?”

“Honestly, it’s mostly kids mimicking their parents.”

“Fair enough. Um…coffee.”

“Well that narrows down the menu a bit actually. Would you want it more like a slushie or just iced coffee?”

“Iced coffee sounds good.”

“Great!” You smiled at him. “Do you want it flavored or plain?”

“Ooh, what flavors do you have?”

You listed the available flavors for the man, including the special fall flavors the store was currently offering and he thought on it for a minute.

“I think I’m going to go with White Mocha.” He answered.

“Alrighty, so an Iced White Mocha. What size did you want?”

“A…medium?” He asked, looking at the different sizes.

“Good choice. Enough to enjoy without getting overwhelmed. One last question.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I get your name for your order?”

“Oh! Yeah. Sorry.” He apologized. “Scott. My name is Scott.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Scott. I’ll have that Iced White Mocha out to you in a few minutes.”

It wasn’t until after Scott had left that you even realized who he was, and that was only because your coworker came up and asked how you felt after meeting your first Avenger. When you didn’t immediately start gushing about the whole experience, they shrugged it off and made a comment about he wasn’t a very important Avenger anyhow. You went home that night and did an internet search to satisfy your curiosity and found out that Scott was also known as Ant-Man. A few video clips later and you definitely disagreed with your coworker about him not being an important Avenger. Truthfully, you felt like all the Avengers were important Avengers. It wasn’t like they were likely to keep someone on the team that didn’t or couldn’t pull their own weight somehow.


	2. Nat and Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nat orders a London Fog Latte. She absolutely knows if you missed a pump of vanilla in there, and none of the baristas can figure out how she can tell just from the taste."
> 
> "Bruce likes the green tea latte with 2 pumps of classic. He's super kind to the new baristas who fuck up his drink occasionally."

** Nat "Don't Skimp on the Vanilla" Romanov and Bruce "Be Calm, Do Science" Banner**

Two weeks after meeting Scott, you get your second chance at meeting an Avenger. This time, it was a two for one meeting. The first was a woman who looked to be in her late twenties and behind her, a gentle looking man wearing glasses and talking to her about something that sounded very technical.

“Good morning! What can I get started for you today?” You ask them with smile.

“Venti Sugar Free London Fog Latte with two extra pumps of vanilla syrup, please. The name on the order is Nat.” The woman answered.

“Ooh. Perfect drink for the weather.” You say, gesturing out the window and the dreary, grey day. “And for you sir?”

“Oh, sorry.” The man replied, looking as though he had only just realized where he was. “I’ll have a grande Green Tea Latte with two pumps of classic syrup, please.”

“Absolutely. And your name?”

“What?” He seemed confused, as though he didn’t understand how you didn’t immediately know who they both were. “Oh, uh. Bruce.”

“Alrighty, I’ll have those drinks right out for you.” You reply before turning to make their drinks.

You carefully hand the drinks over and they accept them with smiles. Nat takes a sip of her drink and pauses for a moment before nodding.

“Is everything okay, m’am?” You ask, suddenly nervous that you may have messed up the drink, though you’re sure you didn’t.

“It’s perfect. I’m impressed.” She responded with a small smile before putting money into the shared tip jar.

“Thank you! Have a great day!” You call after them as the two leave the coffee shop.

As soon as the door shut behind them, your coworker once again came up to you and began absolutely falling over themselves with excitement. You didn’t understand why they were suddenly so giddy until they explained that you had, yet again, just served an Avenger…or two in this case. You weren’t sure how it was that you’d gone a whole year without meeting any of them and now were suddenly on the right shift to be meeting a few of them, but you were sure that you should probably go home and at least google what they all looked like so you could be prepared next time.


	3. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steve orders a grande blonde flat white, extra shot, with one raw sugar. He's the regular that everyone loves and the baristas start making his drink as soon as they see him about to walk through the door."

** Steve "Captain America" Rogers **

****

You were absolutely exhausted the next time you had a run in with an Avenger. You had pulled a last minute double the day before and had another double today, so when the door chime went off at exactly 5 AM, you inwardly groaned.

“You’re late, dude!” You called out, thinking it was your coworker, before actually looking up to see who had come in. Your jaw fell a little when you realized that it was Steve Captain America Rogers himself that had come into the shop. “Oh gosh, I am SO SORRY.” You immediately apologized.

Steve laughed and shook his head gently.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” He chuckled.

“I’m really sorry. I thought you were my coworker and it’s so early and oh god, I just…I am honestly so embarrassed. What can I get started for you Mr. Rogers?”

“It’s fine.” He replied, still smiling. “I’ll have a grande blonde flat white with an extra shot and one raw sugar.”

“I’ll get that made right away Mr. Rogers.” You replied, trying to hide your embarrassment.

“Steve is fine.” He said, moving to the pick-up counter and watching you make his drink.

“I’m so sorry again.” You apologized as you tore the sugar packet open and dumped it into the bottom of the empty cup.

“Don’t worry about it.” He chuckled again. “It’s really early. I’d have thought it was a coworker too, honestly. What’s your name?” He asked.

“Y/N.” You answered as you handed over his drink.

“Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Y/N. I’ll see you next time and thanks for the coffee.” He said, raising his cup as he turned to leave the store.

Your coworker passed by Steve as he exited the store and they came in with their mouth agape. Before they could get a chance to give you the second degree on whether you knew that very major Avenger or not, you chided them for being late and leaving you shorthanded. You then spent the better part of the next hour internally groaning as your mind replayed the whole interaction on repeat.


	4. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tony orders a black coffee or, if the cafe isn't too busy, he'll ask for a french press of his favorite roast. When he needs to finish a project, he sends one of his bots for 15 shots of ristretto espresso over ice and he chugs that thing so fast."

**Tony "Caffeine Overload" Stark**

It was a slow Tuesday afternoon when you first heard the thudding against the side door to the café. You turned to see a robot, which appeared to be just one long arm, struggling to comprehend the finer mechanics of using the door. It would grasp the handle, pull the door back a short distance, release the handle, and then crash into the closing door. About the fifth time you witnessed the poor robot’s failure, you took pity on its plight and moved across the café to hold the door open. The bot scooted past you with a friendly beep and you laughed gently before allowing the door to swing closed behind the both of you.

It didn’t take a genius or even an Avenger super fan to know that this was one of the many robots that could be seen whirring past the windows and around the grounds of the nearby complex. You’d seen a few come into the café before, but had always either been on break or otherwise engaged. Rumor was, the more technologically capable Avengers would send a bot to pick up their orders when they were too busy to come themselves.

You maneuvered back around the counter and at that moment realized that you had no idea how to address the robot. There was a momentary pause before your customer service smile shone across your face and you spoke.

“Good afternoon!” You addressed the bot brightly. “What can I get started for you today?” It seemed silly to ask a robot for a coffee order, but it wasn’t like you were actually doing anything else anyhow.

The robot chirped and then held its arm out, displaying an envelope taped to the side.

You smiled and peeled the envelope from the robot and opened it. Inside was a crisp $20 bill and a note from Tony Stark, which you read out loud.

“To whom it may concern, please use the included cash to pay for 15 shots of ristretto espresso. In one glass. Over Ice. Keep the change. Sincerely, Tony Stark.”

You reread the message twice to make sure you hadn’t read it wrong and then sighed before pulling out a pen and paper.

“Apologies, Mr. Stark. It is company policy to only allow twelve add-on’s in any one drink. Additionally, I feel it necessary to warn you that fifteen shots of espresso is well over the healthy and safe limit of daily caffeine consumption for an adult. For that reason, I cannot responsibly and in good conscious sell you fifteen shots of ristretto espresso. I have altered your order to reflect the twelve shots I am allowed to sell you at any one time. Please accept my apologies and your change.”

You signed your name to the paper and tucked the note back into the envelope before cashing out the order, putting the change into the envelope as well, and taping it back to the robot. You then pulled the twelve shots and dumped them into the largest cup you had available and added ice. After securing the lid to the cup, you taped a straw to the side and handed it over to the bot. It chirped brightly once more and you gave it a small smile before moving to hold the door open once again.

It was nearly the end of your shift when Tony Stark came strutting into the café. He took one look at both yourself and your currently busy coworker before striding up to the counter and holding the note out.

“This was you? You’re Y/N?” He asked, though it sounded less like a question and more like a statement.

“Yes, sir.” You replied, trying to maintain a brave face. You knew with one call, Tony Stark could likely have you fired and although the job had its faults, you genuinely enjoyed coming to work and smelling coffee all day.

“Right.” He nodded, leaning against the counter and regarding you over his glasses. “I didn’t actually mean fifteen shots. Just for the record. But good lookin’ out. Thanks.” He dropped the envelope back on the counter and added, “I did say to keep the change though.”

“I appreciate that, Mr. Stark.” You replied, looking down at the envelope. “Did you want those last three shots of ristretto now?”

“Just a French press of dark roast, actually. I’m meeting some people in a bit.” He pulled out his phone to pay with the café app and you nodded, ringing in the order. “Oh, and a grande pink drink, too.”

“I’ll have those out for you in just a moment, sir.” You replied, turning away to make the drinks as Tony moved away from the register and towards one of the larger tables. You brought the drinks out and set them on the table just as the door chimed again and another group of well-recognized people came in.


	5. Pepper and Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pepper likes the violet drink, but Tony forgets and always orders her a pink drink. She politely thanks him and gives her secretary the strawberry-laden drink when he’s not looking."
> 
> "Happy fucking loves the caramel ribbon crunch frappuccino, but if anyone comments on it, he pours it over their head and walks away wordlessly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judy isn’t an actual character. Just a personal mini-canon where I feel like Happy would be in a relationship with Pepper’s secretary, who is a woman named Judith. I feel like they would have a nice little house in the suburbs with two older dogs and a stray cat they feed sometimes.

**Pepper "That's Sweet, But Incorrect" Potts and Happy "Can I Just Have One Second Of Peace" Hogan**

****

You turned from setting down Mr. Stark’s drinks to watch as the other half of the infamous PepperOny power couple came bustling through the door followed by both her secretary and Tony’s right hand man, Happy.

Your coworker had just turned to make another customer’s order and you hurried to the counter to greet the new group.

“Good Afternoon, Ms. Potts! It’s so great to see you again!” You greeted her warmly. “What can I get started for you today?”

“Nothing for her.” Tony spoke up, making his way over to the counter. “Hey babe.” He greeted Pepper before giving her a peck on the cheek. “I got your favorite drink at the table already.”

“Thank you, Tony.” Pepper replied with a smile, peering over his shoulder at the table where the pink drink sat. She cast a look over at her secretary before following Tony over to the table.

“One grande Violet drink, please.” The secretary piped up, offering you a cheerful smile.

“And a grande Caramel Ribbon Crunch.” Happy added. He turned to the woman and said, “I’ve got this, Judy.”

Judy smiled and left to join tony and Pepper at the table.

“How’s it goin’, Y/N?” Happy asked as he paid for the two drinks.

“Not too bad. How’ve you been, Happy? You haven’t been in for a few days.” You replied as your coworker began to make the two drinks for you.

“Oh you know, the usual. Stressed and unimpressed.” Happy responded.

“Well, I hope you get a moment to yourself soon.” You expressed as you received the drinks from your coworker and handed them over to Happy. “Have a good one, Happy.”

“You too, Y/N.” Happy nodded as he took the drinks and joined the others at the table.

You watched with an amused expression as Pepper, Judy, and Happy expertly and covertly shuffled the drinks around until Pepper had the violet drink, her actual favorite drink, and Judy had the well-intentioned pink drink. Tony didn’t seem to notice as the four of them became engaged in their mini-meeting.


	7. Peter and May Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Peter gets whatever fruity frappuccino is on special in the summertime, and gets a vanilla bean frap if there’s no limited time drinks. He loves posting pictures on instagram."
> 
> "May always gets a mint majesty tea or a honey citrus mint tea if she’s feeling sick."

**Peter "I Forgot To Lock The Door" Parker and May "Nicest Lady In The Land" Parker**

****

The night, and your shift, were winding down when the door chimed and your favorite Avenger came into the café with his Aunt shortly behind him.

“Peter, I think they’re closing. We really don’t need to bother them.” May pointed out, grabbing Peter’s forearm and trying to pull him back out the door. “I can just make tea at home, really.”

“No, Aunt May. You came all the way out here to pick me up and I know you’re not feeling well. Getting you your favorite tea is the least I can do.” Peter replied, patting his aunt’s hand gently as they approached the register.

“Hey Peter!” You greeted the young man. “Long day as an _intern_?” You gave him a wink. It had been an accident, you finding out that he was Spiderman. He had been in the bathroom in full costume, mask off, when you’d gone in to clean once. The immediate panic and confusion between the two of you had solidified your friendship and you’d sometimes hang out on your days off while he wasn’t off fighting crime.

“You know it.” He answered with a chuckle. “This is my Aunt May.” He introduced the woman with him.

“I know, nerd.” You smiled while shaking your head. “She comes in every Wednesday to wait for you to get done.” You turned to May and your smile fell a little. “Oh no, are you okay?” You asked.

“I’m alright.” May replied with a sniffle. “It’s just a head cold. I’ve been stuffy all day.”

“Want me to make you some Mint Majesty? It’s pretty soothing.” You offered.

“Not today.” May responded. “But I’d love a tall Honey Citrus Mint Tea, please.”

“Absolutely.” You turned to Peter and asked, “There’s nothing fruity in the Frap department right now. But we do have the Pumpkin Spice frap if you want?”

“How dare you, Y/N.” Peter said with mock outrage. “I would never consume the dastardly PSL!” He laughed.

“Vanilla Bean frap it is then. What size?” You asked.

“Just a grande is fine.”

“Okie dokie. One Grande Vanilla Bean frap and a tall Honey Citrus Mint Tea. I’ll have those out in a moment.”

You moved from the register and nodded gratefully to your coworker, who had taken one for the team and was already making Peter’s frappucino. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to make your millionth frap of the day it was just…well, honestly it was exactly that. Fraps were the bane of every barista’s working day and yet, they remained consistently popular no matter how cold the weather got. You grabbed a grande sized cup and got to work making May’s tea. She’d ordered a tall, but you had decided you were going to “accidentally” make her a grande instead. She was always so sweet and patient with everyone at the café and you felt bad that she wasn’t feeling the best, so this was your way of doing something nice for her in hopes it would cheer her up some.

“Here you go.” You smiled as you passed over both drinks.

“Oh no. Y/N, there must have been a mistake. I only paid for a tall.” May spoke up immediately.

“Oops.” You replied with a wink. “I hope you get to feeling better.”

Before she could offer to pay the difference or something equally pure and nice, Peter sent a nod of thanks your way and led May out the door.

“Have a good night!” Peter called back over his shoulder as he and May began to head for the car.


	8. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bucky and Clint both get tall black coffees because it’s cheap and simple. Clint has a gold card and gets his money’s worth in free refills, while Bucky sips on his cup of coffee for hours."
> 
> We're only focusing on Bucky in this chapter, loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I apologize for the abrupt ending. I realized that I was quickly taking what was supposed to be one chapter and aiming to make it a whole story in and of itself because I love Bucky past the end of the line, y'all.
> 
> Had to cut it short so it didn't become some 50k+ word monstrosity. Please forgive me.

**Bucky "Why Is Everything So Difficult" Barnes**

****

It was Halloween night when you met the most reclusive Avenger of them all. You had offered to switch shifts with your older coworker so they could take their kids trick or treating, and the store was decently busy right up until the official trick or treating hours started. After that, it was like a ghost town. You had just finished cleaning up after the rush when the door chimed.

“I’ll be with you in just one moment!” You called from the back, where you’d gone to get more napkins to restock the dispensers. As you made your way from out of the back room and to the counter you saw a rather uncanny sight. The man standing at the counter had the exact same costume as you!

“Same costume!” You exclaimed, gesturing from your silver-painted arm to his. “Except yours is way quality! That’s so awesome! How did you get your arm to look so realistic-oh my god it’s not a costume.” Your face paled as the man raised his arm and ran a hand through his hair. The plates in his _actual_ metal arm shifted fluidly and your jaw dropped. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I thought…I just…Oh man.”

“It’s okay.” The man chuckled, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “It’s not the first time tonight.” He assured you with a gentle, reassuring, smile.

“It is Halloween.” You replied, taking a brief second to reset. You returned his smile and then asked, “So, what can I get started for you on this festive night?”

The man looked up at the menu board and was silent for about five minutes before a shadow of distress crossed his chiseled features. He turned his baby blue eyes back to you and gestured to the menu.

“This all looks so extraneous.” He began. “Can I just get a simple black coffee? Medium roast, if you have it.”

“You most definitely can.” You answered. “Decaf or regular and what size?”

“Decaf isn’t coffee. It’s juice.” He joked, crinkling his nose. “Just a small regular coffee, please.”

“Okay, one tall medium roast coffee coming up.”

“Sorry, I actually asked for a small.” He clarified.

“Oh, yeah.” You nodded. “The small here is called a tall.” You explained.

“Wha-?” His face shifted into comic disbelief. “What kind of system is that? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“I agree.” You laughed as you passed him his coffee. “I had the same question the first time I ever came here.”

“Coffee shouldn’t be so difficult.” He added before taking a sip. His eyes closed and the corners of his lips curled upwards, making his eyes crinkle in the corners. “It should just be simple and delicious like this.” He said as he opened his eyes again.

“Well, I’m glad you like it.” You replied. “Have a good night.”

“Actually,” He began. “Is it alright if I just sit here until Trick or Treating is over? I’d rather not venture back out there right now.”

“Of course.” You smiled. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you like or until I have to close, whichever comes first.”

“Thanks.” He said with a nod as he took a seat at the table nearest to the counter. “I’m Bucky, by the way.”

“Y/N.” You introduced yourself. “It’s nice to meet you Bucky.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” He returned while flashing you another charming smile. “And your costume is really great, by the way.”

You felt the blood rush to your face as you thanked him. He stayed for the rest of the trick or treating hours, just sipping his coffee and chatting with you in between you taking care of the few customers that did come in. It turned out that the two of you had a fair bit in common besides your ensemble and at the end of the night, you parted ways, both having acquired a new friend.


	9. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Clint both get tall black coffees because it’s cheap and simple. Clint has a gold card and gets his money’s worth in free refills, while Bucky sips on his cup of coffee for hours.

**Clint "Call me whatever" Barton**

****

It was another early morning shift for you and you had just finished setting everything up when the door chime went off. You looked up expecting to see Steve or even Bucky, who had come in with Steve a few times since he’d met you. You were surprised when it wasn’t either of them and instead was a man with a very…unique…hairstyle. It was somewhere between a high-and-tight and a mullet and somehow didn’t look _entirely_ terrible on him.

“Mornin’.” He greeted you a bit gruffly.

“Good morning, sir.” You responded with enough enthusiasm to not get talked to by your manager but not so much that it was suspicious. “What can I get started for you today?”

Without any hesitation, the man pulled out his gold card and handed it to you.

“Just a tall black coffee. House Blend.”

“Sure thing. It’s almost finished brewing, so it’ll be rally fresh.” You replied, scanning his card and handing it back to him. “Can I get a name for the order?”

He seemed to think on it for a moment before replying.

“Clint. Barton. Hawkeye. Really, you can write whatever you’d like on the cup. I don’t really care.”

“Okay. I’ll have that right out for you.” You stated as you grabbed the cup for his coffee.

He nodded and disappeared to one of the booths in the corner. When you arrived moments later with his coffee, he had covered the table with papers and had a laptop open that he was staring intently at.

“Here you go, sir. Let me know if you need a refill or anything else.”

“Mmmhmm.” He nodded, taking a sip from the coffee and turning back to his work. He set the coffee down and you could’ve sworn you saw a little smile turn up the corners of his mouth when he saw the little hawk you’d drawn on the cup. You smiled to yourself, happy that you could make his morning a touch brighter, and then left him in peace.

As you passed by the front door, on your way back to the counter, the door chime went off again and you turned to see Steve, Bucky and another man walking in. All three of them had clearly just come from their morning run and you smiled brightly as they made their way to the counter.


End file.
